Derniers messages
by WannaBea
Summary: Draco Malfoy : Hermione, ma chérie, si tu entends ce message, c’est que malheureusement je ne suis plus de ce monde.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. C'était pathétique, vraiment, mais ses dernières pensées à lui, Draco Malfoy, seraient pour Hermione Granger. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en essayant de s'éloigner du reste du groupe pour s'isoler et avoir un dernier moment d' « intimité », il saisit sa baguette et murmura très bas « Registro ». La baguette émit une étincelle rouge : le sort était activé. Plus qu'une minute ou deux et il serait seul face à son destin. Il ferma les yeux et prit son inspiration.

« Hermione, ma chérie, si tu entends ce message, c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je vais arrêter de mélodramatiser parce qu'à partir de maintenant mes minutes sont comptées. Je vais sans doute mourir mais même si je dois y laisser ma vie, sache que j'aurais accompli cette mission. Les confessions maintenant… C'est inévitable, je sais, mais il faut absolument que je te laisse une trace de moi, je suis égoïste, tu devrais le savoir. Je ne t'ai pas assez dit pendant ces deux ans de mariage ce que tu représentes pour moi. J'ai été très distant et fermé, je ne t'ai pas montré énormément d'affection. Tout ça pour te demander de me pardonner d'avoir été aussi froid. J'aurais dû te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et si je meurs, je voulais t'assurer que mes dernières pensées auront été pour toi. Je t'aime. »

À peine eût-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'il entendit un bruit fracassant derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette levée, les yeux aux aguets. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. À travers ses paupières à demi fermées, il distingua une forme qui se rapprochait de lui. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de faire ses derniers « vœux » à Hermione. Rassemblant tout son courage, il se mit en position de combat, attendant le premier signe d'offensive de son adversaire. Cela ne tarda pas, et tout en appliquant un sort de protection, le sorcier riposta par une série complexe de charmes avancés. Cependant, son opposant était coriace et il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt. Commença alors une bataille effrénée pour Draco …

Une heure plus tard, au terme d'un duel acharné, saignant et épuisé, il succomba enfin à un sommeil particulier et très profond.

**(400 mots)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sommeil.** Il avait sombré dans un sommeil presque comateux. Il devrait bien se réveiller un jour pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

**Noir. **Il ne voyait rien. Etait-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? était-il mort ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il se focalisait sur ses sensations. Oh Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Il était trop jeune pour cela.

**Froid. **C'était une sensation atroce. Une main glacée qui le tenait par les entrailles et serrait, serrait… Rien ne servait de crier, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Transi de froid. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner.

**Solitude. **Toute sa vie il avait cherché à s'éloigner des autres. Il avait atteint son objectif mais, comme il aimerait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le sauver. Hélas, il était seul. Maintenant, plus que jamais.

**Peur. **Il avait survécu à un si grand nombre de choses. Normalement, en tant que Malfoy, en tant qu'homme, en tant que combattant, il devrait ne plus avoir peur de rien ou presque. Faux. Il était totalement terrorisé.

**Regret. **Il était rongé par les remords. Alors que sa vie se rejouait devant ses yeux, alors qu'il sentait son heure proche, il regrettait. Il regrettait comme il n'avait jamais rien regretté… Tellement de « si » et autant de « pourquoi ? ». Et si…

**Honte. **Il aurait dû traiter les personnes de son entourage mieux. Son comportement avait été celui d'un lâche. Il avait méprisé tous ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin. Il avait voulu se préserver… Il ne s'était que mieux détruit.

**Vide. **C'était lui-même qui s'était réduit à une telle condition. Vide. Il était dans le vide le plus complet. Abandonné dans un lieu désert. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de survie pour lui.

**Espoir. **Pourtant, une petite lueur, si minime qu'elle soit, brillait. Une petite lueur d'espoir. Une lueur fragile mais présente. Une petite lueur qui réussissait à réchauffer un tant soit peu son cœur.

**Chaleur. **Le seul fait de penser à la chaleur. La petite lueur devenait de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus forte. La petite lueur qui avait été à première vue si fragile était en réalité la plus forte qui pouvait exister…

**Hermione. **…Et cette lueur d'espoir, ce rayon de lumière, ce petit brasier de chaleur, c'était Hermione. Hermione qui le maintenait en vie. Hermione qui brillait, et cela même dans l'obscurité la plus entière.

_« Hermione… »_

**(400 mots)**


	3. Chapter 3

La **haine**, l'**amour**.

Deux sentiments très distincts et pourtant très proches. Ces deux émotions provoquent une passion : on souffre de l'amour autant que l'on souffre de la haine. L'amour aussi bien que la haine est caractérisé par une implication presque entière de la personne. Seuls les êtres passionnés peuvent vivre ces deux états complètement.

Au cours de sa vie, Ernie MacMillan avait vu beaucoup plus de haine que d'amour. Il avait également appris que chacune de ces deux notions avait un prix. Un prix très cher, qui se payait parfois de sa vie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait souffert, non pas de la haine, mais de l'indifférence que les gens de son entourage lui montraient.

L'**indifférence**.

Pire encore que les insultes ou les réjections amoureuses, l'indifférence : inexorable, impitoyable, cruelle. Comment expliquer ce sentiment, ou plutôt, cette absence de sentiments ? Un vide. Une neutralité qui blessait plus que l'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pourquoi entraînait-elle plus de souffrances morales dans une situation normale ? L'indifférence allait en contre de tout ce que l'être humain recherchait, qu'il en soit conscient ou pas : la reconnaissance, l'admiration, le fait de se singulariser en tant qu'individu. L'indifférence était bien une notion créée par les viles intentions d'un être tout-puissant dans un élan de sadisme parfait.

La **guerre**.

Qu'était-ce ? Toutes les notions, toutes les définitions, toutes les croyances qu'il avait eues auparavant étaient remises en cause maintenant que l'ordre disparaissait. La violence, la haine dans les combats, l'indifférence face au sort de ses adversaires, le besoin animal de se battre. La guerre, en temps de paix, c'était une notion, c'était du passé, c'était quelque chose de distant, d'irréel. Tous ces morts, tous ces orphelins, ces blessés, toutes ces maisons brûlées, ces régions dévastées…Oui, la guerre était une notion abstraite, mais cela allait beaucoup plus loin, cela creusait bien plus profond, car cette notion abstraite avait des répercussions bien réelles sur le monde. La guerre, elle avait transformé des êtres civilisés en barbares assoiffés de sang. Elle avait piétiné, anéanti et détruit toute idée cohérente. La guerre, la guerre…toujours la guerre. Il soupira, assis sur un rocher, couvert de boue, de sueur, de sang et d'eau de pluie. Elle lui avait volé son innocence, il avait dû grandir, mûrir trop tôt, et cela, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui rendre, on lui avait volé, et pour toujours. La guerre…

**(400 mots)**


End file.
